WARRIORS HIGH SCHOOL
by NightOfFallingFeathers
Summary: What happens when you throw the Warriors characters into a cliched plot-line of mean girls, love triangles, and dances? One heck of an overused story! Actually, though, I'm doing my own twist on it... I guess. Read more inside, it's better than it sounds! Rated T because human Jayfeather is a potty-mouth.


**Warriors High School stories, for the most part, can be REALLY annoying. Sure, there can be some well-written and enjoyable ones, but High School drama fanfictions have been done, and done to DEATH. There is NOTHING original left to write in this genre. NOTHING.**

**So, naturally, I have to write one.**

**BUT this one will be a bit different- each chapter will have it's own conflict that will (normally) be solved by the end, as if my story is a TV show, with each chapter being like an episode. Some chapters will focus around one character, some the whole cast. Some will have a lot of emotional depth; others will be focused on comedy. At the end of the story, I'll make a poll asking you which chapter is your favorite. Just a heads up.**

**Speaking of the end, this story will also come with a sequel/season two, for the Omen of the Stars arc, where Lionblaze and Jayfeather will be young adults and Dovewing and Ivypool are in their first year of high school. Yes, this'll be one of those stories where there's a **_**significant age difference**_** between the two groups of siblings. I've tried to make the ages more fitting to the actual series. (Sorry, Queen Rebelle, it means no BreezeXIvy, as Breezepelt is as old as Jayfeather and Lionblaze) These ages were EXTREMLEY hard to plan, just saying. So try to roll with what I chose for some character's ages. It was what worked best.**

**Also, I tried to make this story a BIT more realistic, like, the world doesn't automatically hate Jayfeather for being blind, and Heathertail doesn't "rule the school". I'll also add some other elements that I won't give away here. You'll have to read to find them. But, it'll still be clichéd, enough to be recognizable as a high school drama.**

**Sorry if the first chapter is kind of dull, as I didn't really know what to put in it. There won't be much conflict (if any at all) in this one. It's just introducing characters. And sorry if the dialogue is awkward…**

**I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. I PROMISE I WILL HAVE UPDATED BRIARS BY THE END OF THIS WEEK.**

**And I just realized that I promised you guys clichés…**

"Wake up!"

Lionblaze groaned, eyes opening slowly to see his sister standing by his bed, looking agitated and impatient. She was fully dressed for school, her neat black hair straightened and tucked behind her ears, as usual.

"Is it Monday already?" He yawned, slowly stretching.

"Yes, it's the first day of school, so get up!" Hollyleaf marched out of the room, and Lionblaze heard her banging on his brother's door shouting, 'Jayfeather! This isn't vacation!'

Lionblaze's head fell back on his pillow. Today was the first day of their senior year in Crystal Lake High School- of course Hollyleaf would be impatient to get the day started. She'd started preparing for school weeks in advance, making sure she had the right books for each of her classes, and organizing then reorganizing her backpack over and over again. But, that was just like his sister- always worrying about something.

Rolling out of bed, he started to get dressed, slipping on his signature jeans, slightly oversized red t-shirt, and red Adias sneakers. With a yawn stretching his jaw, he stepped out of his room.

As if on queue, his brother, Jayfeather, opened his bedroom door and staggered into the hallway, dull blonde hair messy and blue eyes bleary with sleep.

"Good morning." Lionblaze yawned.

"Hollyleaf's already dressed and ready, isn't she?" Jayfeather asked as the two made their way through the hallway and down the house's rickety stairs.

"I bet she's been dressed since 2 AM, ready to go to school." Lionblaze joked lightheartedly, though his eyelids were heavy with sleep.

"Would explain why she's so grumpy." His brother snorted, sliding into his chair at the dining room table. Hollyleaf, who was sitting at her spot and flipping through her new class schedule, gave him her death squint.

Of course, he didn't see it.

Lionblaze's brother was blind. He had been since he was born, though he didn't let it stop him from being just as independent as his siblings. Though he could form a defensive attitude really quickly if you tried to help him, or teased him for being blind. Besides, he was mainly a loner at school because of his antisocial, grumpy attitude rather than his blindness- if someone tried to befriend him, he would take it as them being sorry for him, and get extremely rude.

"I'll see what breakfast is." Lionblaze told his siblings, swooping through a doorway and into the family's small kitchen. His dad, Brambleclaw, was flipping pancakes on the stove, while his Mom was sitting on the counter, staring intently at a toaster. He chose not to question her, stepping up to his dad.

"Hey, Lionblaze." Brambleclaw turned to greet his son and grinned, golden brown eyes glittering kindly. Lionblaze grinned, glanced at the pancakes- they were mainly cooked, and a stack of them was on a plate nearby.

"Any way I can help?" He asked.

"Actually, yeah," His dad replied, turning down the heat for the stove, "Could you bring all of this to the table? We're ready to eat."

Before Lionblaze could agree, his mom interrupted.

"Are your brother and sister up?" She asked, now holding a plate of toast in her hand.

"Yeah." A new voice spoke up- Jayfeather was standing in the kitchen doorway, "Though Hollyleaf's still worried about her first day back."

Brambleclaw laughed, "Of course. Typical Hollyleaf."

Lionblaze grabbed the tray of pancakes and mom's plate of toast, "Jay, could you help me bring breakfast to the table?"

Jayfeather shrugged, "Sure."

Lionblaze handed him the plate of toast and they walked out into the main room together; Hollyleaf had set down her schedule and was reading her new advanced chemistry book. She looked up from it when Lionblaze and Jayfeather set their plates of food down, eyes lighting up, then filling with panic.

"Oh, God, I should be helping!" She yelped, stuffing her book into her backpack and racing into the kitchen. Lionblaze snickered and Jayfeather rolled his eyes.

Yet, hardly a minute later, Hollyleaf walked out again, followed by Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. Each was carrying a glass of water in each hand, which they set down on the kitchen table.

"All right," Brambleclaw glanced at the clock, "We have 15 minutes. Let's eat."

….

One meal of pancakes later, and there was a knock on the door. Hollyleaf jumped up to her feet instantly.

"Cinderheart!" She swung open the front door and greeted her best friend, who was dressed in leggings and a blue T-shirt, blonde hair pulled into its usual ponytail.

"Hollyleaf!" Cinderheart cried, and they pulled each other into an over-dramatic hug. Lionblaze snorted. _Girls._

Cinderheart stepped inside the family's house as they finally broke apart, "Ready to leave?"  
>"Nearly." Hollyleaf replied, "Just let me grab my jacket. I'm pretty sure my brothers are ready, though."<p>

She raced upstairs in a blur of black hair.

Cinderheart caught Lionblaze's eyes, "Hey."

"Hey." He responded. The two lapsed into silence again.

Cinderheart, who lived in the other half of the family's duplex (You know, those buildings that are two houses in one), had been Hollyleaf's best friend since kindergarten. They pretty much did everything together, so it was no surprise that Cinderheart was walking to school with them instead of driving with her sisters. Oh, yeah, Cinderheart was also a triplet. She looked a lot more like her sisters Honeyfern and Poppyfrost than Lionblaze did of his siblings. Each sister had the same short, slim, body shape and the same gentle facial features- it was as if someone creating avatars used the same base three times, but slapped on different hair and eye colors.

The three sisters used to have a younger brother, Molepaw, but he died at age 5 from a strong case of pneumonia, leaving behind a distraught family. It was Hollyleaf that comforted Cinderheart after the unexpected death of her brother, leaving the two practically inseparable.

And, though it was hard for Lionblaze to admit to himself, he may have had a bit of a crush on Cinderheart- she was strong, clever, funny, and into sports like Soccer and Football, which Lionblaze thoroughly enjoyed. Plus she had those deep blue eyes that seemed to stare into the depths of your soul…

"Ready!" Hollyleaf rushed downstairs, pulling on her pale green cardigan. Jayfeather stood up from his place at the table, slipping on his grey hoodie and grabbing his cane from where it was propped against the wall.

"Ready." He nodded.

"Ready." Lionblaze agreed.

"Great!" Cinderheart beamed, "Come on!"

The four of them walked outside, Hollyleaf slamming the door and calling, "Bye, Mom!"

…

It was a warm August day, the air crisp with the prospect of autumn. Cinderheart and Hollyleaf kept a few paces ahead of Lionblaze, chatting about their classes and who was in them. Jayfeather kept to the back, headphones on and listening to music- he obviously wanted to be left alone. This left Lionblaze awkwardly in the middle, left to think about what the first day of school to hold.

Their walk to school was not much to talk about.

…

Jayfeather slipped into his first period class, making it to his desk in the back before the room got too crowded.

Yes, he was stuck in a 'normal' classroom with 'normal' kids.

And it sucked.

There wasn't a School for the Blind in town- or even in the region, so he had to go to a normal school but use special blind equipment. To be honest, he wasn't sure if he would have preferred going to a special school or not- on one note, he wouldn't have his brother and sister to talk to and count on, so he would truly be all alone. On another note, though, he wouldn't be forever known as "That Blind Kid".

Now, he wasn't exactly always _teased, _but people either tried to be nice so he would feel like he belonged (fat chance that would ever work) or just kept their distance entirely. At least there was one good thing about being blind:

He couldn't see the stares.

And, yes, there were stares. There were always stares. When he walked into a room with a cane it would get all silent, the air crackling with unspoken words. He could tell when people shifted around to get a good look at him, as if he were nothing more than a circus freak. They often tried to get a good look at his eyes.

Oh, yeah, he didn't wear sunglasses. What was the point? He knew that he freaked people out when he stared straight at them unintentionally, but sunglasses would just make people more curious. Random strangers would ask him what his eyes looked like, eager to see what horrors lay behind their dark lenses.

Sunglasses went against Jayfeather's efforts to be as close to a normal teenager as possible.

They just weren't worth it.

The bell rang loudly and the whole class quieted down. Jayfeather heard their new teacher step up to the front of the room, clearing her throat. A few students gave murmurs of shock.

"Good morning, class." She sounded like her voice would be usually gentle, if it wasn't dripping with cheeriness, "I'm Professor Brightheart, your new math teacher. This year we'll be covering algebra, trigonometry, and- yes?"

A student must have raised their hand, because a curious voice responded, "What happened to your eye?"

"Oh." Her voice immediately grew softer, "It was a camping accident. I was attacked by a bear. One other camper died."

"Oh." The student was silenced. Jayfeather located them to be two rows in front of him, as they were radiating embarrassment, clearly not sure how to respond.

"Anyway!" Brightheart's voice gained its strength back, "That's in the past now. I'll be passing out a pre-test to see how much you know." The class groaned, but she ignored it.

"Now, um, Jayfeather, was it? You won't have to take the test- this is something I printed out, and I don't exactly have a Braille copy."

Jayfeather forced himself not to sink back in his chair as he heard the class shift in their chairs to stare at him, "It's fine."

"Are you sure?" Brightheart's voice was full of embarrassment, "Sorry that I don't know much about this yet… I've never had a blind student before."

Jayfeather gritted his teeth. _Not another one of THESE teachers, always embarrassed to address my disability and not sure how to handle me._

"It's fine." He muttered again, as whispers filled the classroom. _So much for being 'normal'._

"Oh… okay then." Brightheart shuffled away, "I'll pass out the pre tests now!"

As he heard the class turn away, he sank back in his seat until his chin hit the edge of his desk.

_This is going to be a long year._

…

**I'll just stop this chapter here because I don't really know what to do with it… sorry if this one was boring! The other chapters will be longer and more interesting, I promise.**

**Also, sorry if Hollyleaf was flanderized in this- I'm not really used to writing her BEFORE the parents thing yet. I'll get the hang of it soon… I hope.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think of this idea! I haven't done much with it yet, but…**

**Eh, the story'll get better. R&R!**

**-Feathers**


End file.
